The University of New Mexico proposes the following measurable objectives for the coming four-year grant period of its IMSD Undergraduate Biomedical Training program: 1. To improve preparation at the undergraduate level for research careers and graduation rates by stabilizing student involvement, leading to a 2-year program that involves four 1-credit seminar courses leading to several outcomes, including taking the GRE and applying for graduate school; and increased participation in several research activities including summer programs and research symposia. 2. To broaden the opportunities for minority students at UNM in areas of research funded by NIH by increasing the breadth of faculty involvement in the program and increased student exposure to inten_iscipiinary research; 3. To significantly increase the numbers of underrepresented-minority graduate students in departments participating in IMSD at UNM by using IMSD support as a recruiting tool, providing two years of support for incoming graduate students, and assisting graduate students and mentors to apply for pre-doctoral fellowships and supplements; and 4. To enhance mentor-student-IMSD interactions and to increase awareness of IMSD and related programs among all minority students in the sciences at UNM through development of a webpage, cooperative activities with other undergraduate and graduate research programs on campus and at the National Laboratories, and supporting increased opportunities for dialogue. The IMSD program at UNM will be evaluated in four ways: by students and mentors; through quantitative measurement of success in the specific aims; in an annual evaluation by the campus-wide advisory committee; and by a program evaluator.